spacemarinefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheTLMguy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lascannon Stabilizers page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 22:16, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:18, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Space Marine's high level multiplayer Hello. I'm not sure how Fandom works so if you have something more important to work on I'm sorry for potentialy wasting your time. Now to get straight to it. I've play Warhammer 40,000 : Space Marine for quite a lot of time now and what people ignore about this game is they are many advanced techniques that can make up for an amazing, highly competitive PvP. So I wanted to ask if it's possible to create an entire new section about Space Marine's advanced techniques. What is allowed, what is banned, how to perform it, how to counter it, etc. To give you material for a comparison it can be something similar to what we see in Super Smash Brothers : Melee wiki. This game as a huge potential and since it's almost impossible to find any proper tutorial anywhere it'd be interesting to have this on a wiki. SIIINDRIII SIIINDRIII (talk) 18:30, September 21, 2018 (UTC) (I'm learning how Fandom works. Sorry if I signed the wrong way)